


The nerd and the crybaby

by Acey_Uchiha



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Frottage, M/M, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acey_Uchiha/pseuds/Acey_Uchiha
Summary: Clyde and Kevin bump into each other and stuff happens.





	The nerd and the crybaby

I was walking through an alleyway as a shortcut on my way home, when I suddenly find myself pinned to the wall, by the body of a slightly shorter but stockier male.  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! M-my friend get's in a lot of fights and some guys he beat up are chasing me and..." The boy clings to me when he's interrupted by shouting from the direction he came from.  
"SHIT! WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT CRYBABY BITCH GO?!"  
I look down at the shivering boy who has a death grip on my sides and recognise him.  
"Clyde?" I ask causing him to flinch.  
He slowly looks up at me. His eye's grow wider as he too recognises me. "KEVIN!? I-I haven't seen you since...." His cheek's flush red at the memory. The last time we saw each other was at a party, where we played 7 minutes in heaven.  
I'm sure he was reluctant to spend 7 minutes kissing a guy and nerd at that but rules are rules and in South Park, high school kids can be brutal when it comes to forfeit's.   
Somehow, my inexperienced self had Clyde moaning into my mouth and I think he might have even got hard. He ran off right after the door was opened, so I can't be sure.  
Clyde suddenly attempted to separate himself from me but to no avail. He crashed into me at the worst possible angle, causing us to become trapped in the narrow passage, pinned by each other's bodies. The only way to separate, would mean Clyde going back the way he came, where, judging by the voices, 5 or 6 pissed of guys were searching for him.  
His blush deepened, he was very cute when flustered and I took it as a compliment that I could cause this reaction from the popular boy.  
It's too much to resist. I gently place my hand on Clyde's chin, turning him to face me. I stare into his soft brown eye's before pressing my lips against his.  
His eye's went wide with surprise but he eased into the kiss pretty fast, opening his mouth to allow my tongue entry.  
Just like in the closet, my tongue dominates the kiss, exploring every inch of Clyde's wet cavern. Clyde's soft moans filling my mouth and making my cock twitch, he has no idea how erotic and needy he sounds.  
I squeeze one of my hand's between our bodies, sliding up his shirt, feeling his abs. Football training has done wonder's for Clyde, his body is so deliciously toned, I would love to lick every inch of him but that obviously isn't possible right now.  
I'm completely hard, so I grind my arousal, into Clyde, delighted that he too is boned up.  
I bring my free hand between our lip's briefly, quickly wetting them. I stick my hand down the back of his pant's, pushing my middle finger into Clyde's (hopefully) virgin hole.  
He gasps at the intrusion. I pull away from the kiss, giving the chance to tell me to take it out. He doesn't, he just bites his lip nervously.   
I return my lips to his, kissing more passionately than before, we're both breathless but neither one of us seems to care.   
I push a second finger into Clyde and he grab's my sides, squeezing me with a vice like grip.  
The heat enveloping my finger's is incredible. I want so badly to feel that same heat around my cock. To see Clyde's changing expression's as I push into him.  
I grind our arousal's together harder and faster, simultaneously increasing the pace of the finger's fucking Clyde's hole. His moan's grow louder and lewder.   
I cum in my pant's as Clyde break's the kiss and moan's my name, right into my ear.  
"Kevinnnnn ahhh."  
I sink my teeth into Clyde's, I need him to have a physical reminder of this. Since it's likely to never happen again.  
"Fuckkkk~" Clyde moan's as he too reaches his climax.  
We stand, bodies still forced together between the narrow wall's. Panting hard as we come down from our orgasm high's.  
After a few minute's, Clyde buries his face in my chest and mutter's something inaudible.  
"Um, what?" I ask softly.  
"FINGER'S" He shout's. His body trembling. He burning red right up to his ear's.  
I realise my finger's are still inside him. I pull them out of his hole, then out of his skinny jean's. I feel like I should apologise but it's too awkward.  
The guy's who were chasing him are likely long gone, so Clyde turn's his body and separate's us, going back the way he came.  
He walk's maybe 3 feet before he stop's. Turn's back, face still flushed and looks me dead in the eye.  
"Taco bell." He says.  
I look at him confused and turn my head to the side.  
He sigh's and says. "Taco bell. Friday. After school. You think you can have your way with me and not even buy me dinner?"  
I feel myself blushing as I ask. "Is that a date?"  
Clyde turn's an even darker shade of red. "What do you think? idiot!!" He run's away, leaving me smiling to myself like an idiot.


End file.
